MI ANGEL, MI HOGAR
by Noellee
Summary: Mi cuerpo se estremece de sólo pensar que tengo tus besos Eres el dueño de mi corazon quien vive en mis fantasias y domina mis deseos


**Angel De Ensueño**

Eres mi angel de ensueño el que con

su amor me elevo a lo infinito del cielo

Sólo tu haces volar mis pensamientos

y me elevas a un sueño eterno

Mi cuerpo se estremece de sólo

pensar que tengo tus besos

Eres el dueño de mi corazon quien

vive en mis fantasias y domina mis deseos

Mi amor por ti será eterno no habrá nada

ni nadie que nos pueda separar

Nuestro amor es y será más fuerte

que la distancia y que el tiempo

Por siempre serás mi angel de ensueño

el hombre que amo! mi sueño eterno!

ONESSHOT: ERES MI HOGAR

Habían pasado dos meses desde la caída de Valentine. Por fin cada cosa había vuelto a su lugar. Las piezas, del rompecabezas estaban unidas y al fin todo en el nuevo mundo de Clarissa Fray encajaba a la perfección. Bueno casi todo…

Jace, Isabelle y Alec estaban fuera del instituto en estos momentos. Su ausencia se debía a la aparición de un nuevo demonio, y como grandes cazadores de sombras que eran, su deber y obligación se encontraba allí. En las calles tenían que proteger a los mundis de todo el mundo sobrenatural, el cual pasaba desapercibido para ellos.

Clary también era una cazadora, lo llevaba en su sangre, como tantas veces le había dicho Jace. No obstante aun no era apta para salir y enfrentar a los submundos que infringían la ley. A pesar de ser un poco conciente de eso, ella era obstinada y quería participar mas activamente de las misiones. Deseaba estar cerca de Jace en todo momento, sobre todo si eso incluía que el estuviera en peligro.

Ella odiaba experimentar esa sensación cada vez que su novio, alegaba que aun era inexperta y que no seria de mucha ayuda si el continuamente estaba preocupado por su seguridad, mientras se enfrentaban a algún poderoso demonio, tal como había pasado en repetidas ocasiones. Todas sus pequeñas discusiones eran por ese asunto.

Clary tenía un don muy hábil con sus runas. Últimamente había descubierto y ahondado mas en la creación de mas runas poderosas. Sin embargo solo tenía que conformarse con dibujarlas en el cuerpo de sus amigos y en el del hombre que amaba. Jace siempre era el ultimo en colocárselas, le gustaba contemplar la mirada de satisfacción cuando Clary las dibujaba sobre su piel. Luego el la miraba a los ojos por unos segundos, le daba un tierno beso en sus labios y partía a luchar con sus hermanos.

A luchar…siempre a luchar. Ella recién era una principiante en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Hace poco más de un mes había comenzado su entrenamiento como cazadora de sombras. Isabelle, Marysse y hasta su madre le habían prestado su ayuda. Incluso Alec, le enseño a manejar el arco y otras técnicas de lucha.

Pero las practicas que mas disfrutaba era la que compartía con Jace. Poseían una costumbre ya establecida, iniciaban con mucha seriedad. El era muy experto con los cuchillos seráficos, y a la hora de pasar algo de sus conocimientos a Clary procuraba tener mucho cuidado en sus prácticas.

Mas tarde repasaban la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y algunos movimientos de defensa y ataque. Sin embargo esa parte no duraba más de 15 o 20 minutos. Siempre terminaban entre risas, burlas y retos tontos. A Jace le encantaba derribar a Clary sobre las colchonetas de entrenamiento. Pero siempre de forma juguetona y con otro objetivo.

Una vez que se encargaba de cubrir la pequeña anatomía de ella con su fornido y trabajado cuerpo, debido a los años de entrenamientos y de luchas, sus dedos se dirigían al cabello de la joven mientras buscaba sin muchas delicadezas sus labios. Ambos se fundían en apasionados besos y caricias que duraban por horas o hasta que alguien entraba y los sorprendía, provocando que Clary se sonrojara y que Jace dijera alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Clary no pudo contener la sonrisa al recordar su último encuentro con Jace. Concientes de cómo finalizaban sus entrenamientos, siempre se ocupaban de hacerlos a solas, por lo que cambiaban de habitación constantemente. Afortunadamente el instituto contaba con montones de habitaciones para escoger, pero eso no garantizaba que fueran interrumpidos.

Temprano habían vivido eso cuando Alec, entro repentinamente buscando a Jace.

-Llevo horas buscándote, tenemos una situación urgente-anuncio Alec, quien ya vestía y estaba armado completamente para la lucha.

El hermano de Isabelle se detuvo en seco al analizar la situación. Jace estaban descalzo y vestía solo unos pantalones holgados y su cuerpo cubría el de Clary totalmente. Era evidente que Clary ya se había ocupado de quitarle la remera a Jace, y sus manos se apoyaban sobre su espalda desnuda. El pelo de ambos estaba desordenado y sus labios algo hinchados.

Clary agradeció que las cosas aun no hubieran llegado tan lejos, solo tenia algunos botones de su camisa desabrochados.

-Maldición…cuando tendré una vida-mascullo entre dientes Jace mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie

-Juro que si no fuera necesario no los interrumpiría-se disculpo Alec mientras salía por la puerta.

En cuanto Alec se marcho Jace tomo su remera del suelo y la coloco sobre su hombro. Miro a clary con una disculpa en su rostro.

-Lo siento-murmuro

-No te preocupes y ve a prepararte… además mira el lado positivo. Era Alec y no mi madre.

-Tu madre me adora, soy tremendamente encantador-dijo levantando una ceja en forma presuntuosa.

Clary rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a Jace y lo tomaba de la mano para ir a prepararse y ayudar con las runas de protección.

Dejando los recuerdos de esta tarde, Clary se acurruco cubriéndose con una de las tantas mantas que había traído con ella. Era más de medianoche y tenía un insomnio molesto, por culpa de su preocupación. Jace y los Lightwood habían salido hace mas de cuatro horas y aun no tenia novedad alguna.

Tendría que estar realmente agotada por las practicas con Isabelle, con ella si que sufría y traspiraba hasta que no le quedaba una gota en el cuerpo. Era muy buena maestra al igual que su madre. A pesar de eso no hubo forma de conciliar el sueño y relajarse. Paso unas pocas horas dando vueltas en su cama. Finalmente decidió ir al único lugar donde podría despejarse. Tomo algunas de sus almohadas, unas frazadas y una colchoneta y se encamino al invernadero.

La noche era estupenda, no hacia mucho frío y el cielo estaba despejado, lo que permitía observar las estrellas y la gran luna llena que había en el oscuro firmamento. Una leve brisa corría y jugaba con sus cabellos. Las flores del lugar llenaban el espacio con una particular fragancia.

Estuvo unos minutos acostada y luego aburrida aparto las frazadas con sus piernas y se puso de pie. Camino a través de los pasillos del invernadero y examino cada planta, tal como solía hacer cuando subía en las mañanas a regarlas. En realidad ella nunca fue muy amante de la naturaleza, pero eso cambio ya que este era un lugar muy especial. Era el lugar de Jace y ahora también el suyo.

En su recorrido, se detuvo frente a un arbusto, el cual siempre florecía a medianoche. Su mente vagó otra vez y recordó su último cumpleaños. El día que probó los labios de Jace por primera vez.

Suspiro como siempre lo hacia sin poder evitarlo.

-Me diste un susto de muerte cuando no te encontré en tu cama-dijo Jace rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

Clary giro rápidamente y comenzó a inspeccionar meticulosamente el cuerpo del joven. Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando el llegaba de exterminar algún demonio.

Jace estaba descalzo y solo vestía la parte inferior de su pijama. Su cabello estaba humedecido y olía jabón. Sus ojos brillaban de forma particular, como cada vez que miraba a clary.

Al parecer se encontraba ileso, solo tenia una pequeña magulladura en su mejilla derecha.

-Estas controlando que este todo en perfecto estado, o solo es un pretexto para manosearme-dijo con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por lo que veo estas muy bien-respondió Clary rodando los ojos

-Si, lo he escuchado antes-continuo dándole otro significado a lo que Clary menciono.

-Eres incorregible-afirmo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco-Ven galán cuéntame todo. Como están Isabelle y Alec?

Clary envolvió la mano de Jace con la suya y lo invito a acompañarla a sentarse sobre la colchoneta.

-Ellos están bien. El demonio no era muy poderoso, pero si muy escurridizo, nos llevo horas localizarlo.

-Tendría que haber ido-se quejo Clary con un puchero

-Ya hablamos de eso aun no estas…

Clary coloco su mano sobre la boca de el. Estaba cansada de escuchar la misma frase.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, no puedes excluirme de esto toda la vida-dijo Clary un poco molesta

Jace suspiro y aparto con delicadeza la mano de su boca. Clary era lo más importante que tenia en la vida. El perdió a sus padres, padres que no conoció pero que podrían haber dado otro sentido a su vida. Quería mucho a los Lightwood, ellos siempre fueron su familia, su hogar. Sin embargo cuando conoció a Clary, ella le trajo sentido a su mundo. Ella era todo para el, lo único que no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro.

-No te excluyo, eres muy hábil y en poco tiempo estarás lista para acompañarnos-le aseguro acariciando su cabello rojizo.

-Será en poco tiempo-masculló clary entre dientes, mientras Jace sonreía triunfante por salirse con la suya.

-Ahora puedo saber que haces aquí-pregunto señalando el precario lecho que había armado.

-No podía dormir, sabes que me preocupo cuando salen…solo quería relajarme un poco-dijo frustrada.

-Mmm......Pero no te ves muy relajada, quizás pueda ayudarte.-insinúo con la mas traviesa de las sonrisas.

Jace se acerco lentamente. En sus ojos estaba esa mirada posesiva, esa que decía "encontré a mi presa y no voy a dejarla escapar". Clary observo como sus ojos, al igual que su cabello, brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Tal como paso esa tarde en la habitación de prácticas. Jace se coloco sobre el cuerpo de Clary ofreciéndole todo su calor y protección. Los dedos de la joven se enredaron en el húmedo pelo dorado del muchacho. Atrajo su rostro y se abrió paso con su lengua a través de su boca hambrienta. Jace la recibió gustoso como siempre lo hacia y comenzó a acariciar su lengua con la suya. El beso siempre era igual, primero se exploraban mutuamente con paciencia y suavidad. A medida que el tiempo pasaba la intensidad del mimo subía, tornándose en algo ardiente, en algo necesario hasta que la respiración escaseaba. Inmediatamente Jace recorría uno de sus lugares favoritos del cuerpo de clary. Amaba enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su amada, saboreaba su piel y mordisqueaba suavemente el hombro de ella. Esto siempre ocasionaba que Clary gimiera satisfecha y hundiera sus uñas en la espalda de Jace.

En cuanto sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Clary deslumbro el profundo deseo de Jace. El comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones del holgado pijama de Clary. Por un momento, mientras su sujetador comenzaba a aparecer, el cuerpo de ella se tenso. Esta seria la primera vez que el vería su cuerpo desnudo y se sintió insegura. Su cuerpo no era como el de muchas chicas. Ella era menuda, con pechos pequeños y sin tantas curvas como Isabelle. Su mano se poso sobre la Jace impidiendo que continuara desabotonando su ropa. El no tardo en reparar en su incomodidad y la miro a los ojos con dulzura y le sonrío.

-Eres hermosa- le susurro con la voz entrecortada.

Inmediatamente después Jace bajo su rostro y la beso profundamente. Clary aparto la mano y acaricio la espalda de su amado mientras el terminaba el trabajo. Se quito la parte superior de su pijama y antes de que protestara el también le quito la parte inferior.

Para Jace clary era una mujer hermosa y el se encargaría de que ella no dudara de eso. Con suma suavidad acaricio las piernas de la muchacha con sus ásperos dedos. Subió nuevamente por sus caderas dejando un reguero de besos por cada lugar que pasaba.

Cuando llego a sus pechos. Se detuvo un momento para apartar del camino los molestos pantalones que llevaba puestos. Debajo usaba unos boxer negros muy sexys, los cuales no ocultaban la tremenda erección de su miembro.

Abriéndose paso entre las piernas de Clary, se coloco nuevamente sobre ella. Sus sexos se rozaron en el punto exacto y ella jadeo sin poder evitarlo en cuanto al sintió la dureza en ese lugar tan sensible. Jace retomo su tarea y volcó toda su atención a los senos de Clary. Afortunadamente llevaba puesto un sostén de encaje negro que se prendía en frente.

Coloco una de sus manos en el pequeño dispositivo mientras buscaba sus labios otra vez. Introdujo la lengua en la boca de Clary mientras liberaba sus pechos. Entre tanto el beso se intensificaba, el se ocupo de apartar lo suficiente el sostén para luego cubrirlo con su mano. Clary gemía contra la boca del muchacho mientras sus senos eran apretados con suavidad.

Todo el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció en cuanto el coloco su boca sobre uno de sus pezones y comenzó a estimularlo. Jace acompaño cada succión con un profundo movimiento de caderas.

Clary gemía sin poder controlarse, mientras su entrepierna se humedecía más y más con cada movimiento. El éxtasis poco a poco los iba consumiendo y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos esa unión que tanto necesitaban. El miembro de Jace ya se asomaba por sus boxer, reclamando otro tipo de atención.

En un arrebato tomo las bragas de Clary y las arranco con un movimiento. Ella observo el rubor de las mejillas de Jace en cuanto se percato de lo que había echo. Clary sonrío y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para volver a besarlo.

Sus palmas bajaron por la espalda de Jace y sintió cada músculo tensarse con sus caricias. En cuanto llego a la parte baja de la columna vertebral se topo con la ajustada ropa interior del muchacho. Sus dedos solo pudieron deslizarlos apenas hacia abajo, de manera que el hizo el resto liberando completamente su erección.

Clary se preparo para recibirlo en su interior. Abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo y envolvió la cintura de Jace. Lentamente se produjo la penetración, hasta que no quedo un lugar sin ser invadido. El dolor tardo un poco en alejarse. Sin embargo valió la pena en cuanto Jace comenzó a envestirla despacio en un principio. Su miembro salía y entraba cada vez con mayor facilidad gracias a la excitación de ella.

Entre jadeos y con su respiración entrecortada, Clary acompaño los movimientos de Jace y juntos no tardaron en conocer el mayor placer que podrían haber experimentado. Las contracciones del sexo de clary apretaron fuertemente el miembro de Jace llevándolo a un gozo extremo.

-Te amo Clarissa fray-susurro Jace mirándola con sus aturdidos.

Clary aparto algunos mechones de la frente de Jace. Quería ver sus hermosos ojos cuando respondiera.

-Te amo Jace-respondió acariciando su mejilla magullada.

-Lo se, soy irresistible-bromeo como siempre, logrando que ella riera por sus ingeniosas respuestas.

Agotados yacieron juntos dándose calor mutuamente. Por suerte Clary había llevado suficientes frazadas para ambos. Permanecieron en silencio. El acariciaba el cabello de Clary, quien descansaba la cabeza sobre su torso. Ella se encargo de acariciar sus pectorales hasta que minutos más tarde se quedo profundamente dormida.

Jace contemplo las estrellas y supo que este era su verdadero hogar, junto a sus amigos y sobre todo junto a la persona que descansaba sobre su pecho. La mujer que más ama y amara por siempre y para siempre.

FIN

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Casandra Clare.**


End file.
